Spying On the Dead
by Darkshadow008
Summary: Darkshadow and Tarantulas have nothing to do and they are alone at the Pred base. At least until Dark suggest ghost hunting in her time. Interesting enough, Tarantulas agrees. Will they be lucky and make it out alive? Will they find any ghosts?
1. Chapter 1

Spying On the Dead

A/N: I got some help from Blaze Raptor! I own Darkshadow, myself, of course. Tarantulas is owned by Hasbro.

Blurb: Darkshadow and Tarantulas have nothing to do and they are alone at the Pred base. At least until Dark suggest ghost hunting in her time. Interesting enough, Tarantulas agrees. Will they be lucky and make it out alive? Will they find any ghosts?

Chapter 1:Annoyance

"Tarantulas, can you pleeeaase, pretty please turn my morphing back on?" The wolf yelled, even though the spider was only a few feet away from her. "I want to be another animal!"

"Errr, no. Besides, I thought you **loved** your wolf form? It'll get turned back on when you learn to behave, and to be serious for once in your pathetic life!" He nearly screeched at her.

"STOP. YELLING." She smiled, returning the yelling, but in his face. "I'M. RIGHT. IN. FRONT. OF. YOU."

"Hemh," The transmetal spider chuckled, "This is preciously why it's shut off." Tarantulas pointed one of his claws to the dog's nose. "When you obey, and listen I will turn it back on."

"Well, pssshhhaa, that's going to be never. I'm not part of the Predacons." Dark snorted in a, I'm-better than-you tone.

"I have no time for this Darkshadow." Walking away and going back to the monitor, sitting down and putting his feet on the desk. One foot crossed the other, covering majority of the screen.

"Ughh. I like how Megatron and the rest of the Preds are off gallivanting around the world, and I get stuck at the base with a-a-!"

Shooting his vision over to the wolf, he sent off a wicked and evil glare. That made the wolf feel most uncomfortable, "A what?" The scientist roared.

Smiling and trying to think of a lie, she got one! "A, friend… yeah. A friend!"

"You're a pest, and a dreadful liar." Hanging his head to the side, he was planning on going to sleep, though he had a feeling Dark wasn't going to let him.

"Tarantulas?"

Nothing.

"Tarantulas!"

Still nothing.

"I killed him, no I didn't. Megatron did, he made us be bored to death. Oh great," Dark began to panic. "What do I tell them? I'm going to get yelled at. This. Is. Not. My. Fault. For once, I didn't do anything." She paced back and fourth down the halls, still near the main control room.

Tarantulas quickly looked up and chuckled to himself, seeing she was about to pace towards him he went back to "sleep".

Now walking back to the "dead" spider, the wolf ran up to him. "Oh, idea." Standing as best as she could, leaning over literally on the spider. She jumped on his body.

"OOF!" Tarantulas grunted, the dog was on his gut, and was about to do the worse thing. Opening her mouth, she stuck out her tongue and gave Tarantulas; a big, slobbery, wet kiss!"

He had enough! Getting up with full force, by doing so the wolf flew off and hit the ground. Whimpering for a moment she got up, and wagged her tail! "Your alive!"

"By the pit," Having drool run down his face he rubbed his arm over his face, and shook it off. "Stupid canine, I'm this," holds his claws close together, less than a centimeter away from one another. "Close to just ripping your slagging HEAD OFF!"

"Oh…" Dark pouted. "Well, I'll listen on one condition." The wolf started wagging her spiked tail again, she was reeling the spider into her deviant plan.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

Dark looked like her feelings were hurt, and Tarantulas wondered why she was such a pest. "Let's go ghost hunting, in this abandon factory by my house. Before you say no, I promise, I doubly promise to be serious, and not play any jokes!"

Make a moaning, why-me sound. The spider sighed, "Take Rampage." _That way, you will be out of my thorax_

"No, I wanna take you! Please, Uhh, if I'm not good, you can do something, I don't care." She didn't know what she was saying, the wolf was focused on one thing; going ghost hunting, and any means necessarily "No, Rampage would kill me! Dummy, you know that."

"Really?" He knew that the wolf was going to screw up, that's all she ever did. He rubbed his claws together, thirsty for more information.

"Yes, yes. Can we go?"

The tarantula looked at the monitor, he hated listening to Megatron, but he was not about to get blamed for Darkshadow's mistakes. The wolf knew what the shiny spider was thinking, "I'll take the blame for when we get back."

"Fine, get the portal ready."

"Yaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" Running to the other computer console, Dark was opening all the documents she had too. Remembering what Greth had taught her, and showed her what folder it was hidden under.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Here We Come

Having the portal ready, Dark told Tarantulas to wait there she needed to write a note. Running down the hallway, she ran into the closet, and literally RAN INTO it. Hearing a loud barking, than whimper sound the spider shook his head smiling.

"Never a dull moment, Darkshadow."

Running back a few minutes had passed, the wolf came back with a notebook in her mouth, and a pen connected to the spiral metal part.

"What's that for?" Tarantulas noticed Darkshadow putting the notebook on the computer desk, and the pen in her mouth. Trying to write.

Not answering continuing to write, the letter read:

Mega-silly-willy,

Tarantulas stole me, we are going ghost hunting. If I'm not back in a day…he ate me! Remember; I still have info you need, so make sure you save me!

See ya,

Signed at the bottom of the page was a stamp of her paw that was her signature, though she called it an autograph. Hardly.

"All right off we go!" Ramming Tarantulas into the portal, she waited for a moment laughing hearing the spider shriek. Having a goofy grin on her face, she decided she was going to jump in now, before the spider found a way to force her in himself.

Leaping into the blue and white shiny, circular vortex-portal thing howling with pure happiness. She got her way, and was she proud of it. Nearing the end of the light, she saw the cement sidewalk

SPLAT!

"Errraaaaaa!" Tarantulas cried out loud. Landing on his metal butt, he got up and rubbed the sore area real quick. "Darkshadow when I get my claws on you I'll-" Before even finishing his sentence, well threat the wolf fell on top of him.

"OOF!" Tarantulas cried out again, today was just not going to be his day. But, he had something to look forward to; Dark messing up.

Wagging her tail, she looked down at the spider, and gave him a slobbery kiss again. "Aw, that was awful nice of yah to catch me."

Tarantulas made his usual growling sound, and tried to get Dark off, but she jumped off before he had to do any harm to her. And of course he would. The wolf looked around, and saw they were right in front of the old, abandon factory.

As the spider got to his feet, he asked Darkshadow to explain why they were here, and what was so great about this factory.

The wolf walked up the few steps and looked at the factory, sighing to prepare for her long speech, introduction to the factory. "Okay, I actually have no idea what kind of factory it really was. It was switched so many times, at one point it was a; gun making factory, err I think. They made hunting weapons here, also it was a-"

Tarantulas cut her off, "I knew you had no idea about it's past. You never know what you are talking about." His body shifted as he gave off an angry sigh. "You mean, you dragged me to your pathetic universe for no apparent reason!?"

The wolf looked at the spider and nodded her head happily. "I know what I'm talking about Spider man. I just don't know all the facts, I know about the ghosts and stuff though."

Tarantulas thought that the dog was making this all up, he cared, but he decided to play along. Besides; he could probably scare the wolf to death. "Well than Dark, inform me. You know about this place…supposedly."

"Okay, well don't say it with an attitude in your voice," Darkshadow pushed her body up against the door and saw a very dim light, other than that, pure darkness. "They say, that the manager-boss person in charge of making the rifles went insane. He locked himself in his office, and shot every inch of his body."

Tarantulas made a, 'don't-lie-to-me' face. "Hemp, I highly doubt that. Humans bleed, as Predacons and Maximal bleed mech fluid. He would have bled to dea-"

"SHUT UP!" The wolf barked angrily. "I know the information, you stupid spider, don't sit here and tell me the INFORMATION that I know." The spider walked away as the wolf tried to simmer down. "Calm down Dark, Breathe in, breathe out." Inhaling and exhaling the air, she continued. "The idiotic arachnid doesn't know anything, he just likes to be a FUN KILLER" Seeing that she looked at him she screamed louder, "Anything else you wanna kill Tarantulas, huh?"

Clutching his claws into a ball, becoming infuriated faster and faster the spider replied with a, "Yeah I can think of something I want to kill." Pulling out his gun, he grabbed it and pointed it at Darkshadow.

"PUT IT DOWN!" The wolf cried in panic, shoving her head down to the ground she heard Tarantulas chuckle, as just a flashlight shined in her eye.


End file.
